Needlestar's fury
by Maycorex
Summary: It is a harsh time for the clan cats of the forest. Prey runs scarce and border skirmishes grow more frequent. Within Windclan, a kit is born with the fires of ambition. Needlekit is determined to be the best warrior he can be but he must grow into the cat that the clan needs.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Windclan**

 **Leader-** Harestar -Light brown tom with a long tail

 **Deputy-** Rabbitleap – Grey tom with white paws and chest

 **Medicine Cat –** Blackwind – Dark she cat with piercing blue eyes (Fawnpaw)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice –** Fawnpaw – Pretty tabby she cat

 **Warriors**

Blizzardstorm – Massive white tom , father of Needlekit and Patchkit

Fleetfoot – Patchy grey and white tom , brother of Rabbitleap

Petalstorm – Tortiseshell she cat , mother of Larkpaw and Blazepaw

Mountainface – Pale Ginger tom with a torn ear(Larkpaw)

Specklepelt – Blueish grey she cat with amber eyes(Blazepaw)

Cloudspots – Black tom with white spots across his body , father of Larkpaw and Blazepaw

Badgerclaw – Lithe grey tom with two stripes running down his back

Honeytail – Ginger she cat with a furless right hind leg(Moorpaw)

Sootfur – Speckled black tom

Beebite – Amber coloured she with unusually sharp teeth

Thistlefur – Tabby tom with a spikey coated pelt, father of Leopardkit

 **Apprentices**

Larkpaw – Pinkish gray she cat

Blazepaw – Light Ginger tom with green eyes

Moorpaw – Big Tortiseshell tom

 **Queens**

Meadowstep – Light brown she cat with patches of dark brown with amber eyes, mother of Needlekit and Patchkit

Feathertail – Fluffy grey she cat with a long tail, mother of Leopardkit

Grasseyes – Grey tabby she cat with green eyes, expecting queen

 **Kits**

Needlekit- Dark brown tom with patches of light brown fur

Patchkit – Small black and white tom

Leopardkit- Speckled brown tom

 **Elder**

Northwind – Large grey tom with blue eyes, oldest cat in the four clans

Fernbreeze – Dark brown she cat with a stump of a tail

Beetlenose – White tom with a black nose


	2. Sinister Warnings

**_Sinister Warnings_**

 _Change is coming to the clans. Where blood will determine all._ Harestar awoke with a gasp, his blue eyes scanning the crowd of sleeping bodies of cats before turning to rest on the nursery. A cry was coming from within that woke the resting warriors of Windclan.

A dark shadow moved across the camp and he spotted the familiar shape of Blackwind entering the nursery. Behind her, Fawnpaw followed suit, a bundle of herbs in her jaws as she entered the nursery. The brown tom padded towards the nursery, his long tail streaking behind him as he headed towards the centre of commotion. His warriors had lifted themselves out of their sleep and surrounded the nursery. Feathertail stepped out, her eyes wide.

"Meadowstep is kitting!" The grey queen announced to the cats and a murmur of surprise sounded through the crowd. A massive white tom padded forward, his long legs carrying him to the nursery entrance. "Is she alright?" Blizzardstorm asked, wariness within his eyes. Harestar placed a tail on the tom's shoulder. "She'll be fine Blizzardstorm." He reassured the warrior though from the sounds coming from within the nursery suggested otherwise.

After what seemed like moons, the pregnant silence in the camp lifted as Fawnpaw stepped out of the den. Blizzardstorm was the first to ask the question. "Is she alright?" Fawnpaw paused for a heartbeat before nodding. "Meadowstep is fine Blizzardstorm though it'll take some time for her to regain her full strength. The kitting took a lot out of her." The white warrior nodded, relief etched onto his face. "What about the kits?"

Now a smile broke from the medicine cat apprentice's usually stoic face. "Two sons! Healthy and strong. You can visit her but not for too long." Blizzardstorm smiled and dashed into the nursery, excited to meet his new kits.

Pleased purrs and encouraging cries sounded out of the crowd of Windclan cats.

"More warriors for Windclan!"

"Starclan blesses these new kits!"

"Shadowclan better fear these young uns!"

Harestar joined in the cheering though his thoughts wandered back to the warning that Starclan had given him. _Change is coming to the clans. Where blood will determine all._ What did it mean and why had the warning come to him just moments before the kits birth.

* * *

Needlekit awoke from his sleep, feeling the warmth of his mother's fur encompass around his brown pelt. Beside him, Patchkit snuggled close to her belly. His jaw's opened in a yawn and the young kit blinked the sleep from his eyes. He rose to his paws and prodded his brother in the side.

"Get up!" He squeaked to his brother, pushing harder against the black and white tom's flank. Patchkit grumbled turning over before finally opening his eyes. They were amber, just like their mother's. Just like his. His brother finally woke up and the pair were quick to exit the nursery quietly. They tiptoed over Greeneye's tail. The queen had moved into the nursery less than two moons ago and would be kitting anyday now.

Needlekit's whiskers twitched at the thought. The only other kit in the nursery was Leopardkit and though he was fun to hang around, there weren't ever enough kits to play a full game of 'Mock Battle'. Patchkit was the first out of the den and nearly bumped into Moorpaw. He squeaked in alarm and ran behind his brother. Needlekit resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to the big tortoiseshell.

"Hi Moorpaw!" He chirped. The apprentice turned to face the pair. "Hullo Needlekit, Patchkit. What are you two up to?" Patchkit stepped out from behind his brother and returned the greeting. "Just trying to find Leopardkit." He answer for the his brother. Moorpaw, turned towards the elders den and flicked his tail.

"I think I saw him visit the elders for a story." Needlekit turned his head towards clump of gorse bushes that the elders used as their home. He mewed a quick thanks to Moorpaw and flicked his tail for Patchkit to follow him. His brother gave an anxious glance at the nursery before scurrying after him. He ducked his head under the gorse walls and found Leopardkit perching infront of Northwind. From the sounds of it, the old tom was telling a story and the kit was more than happy to listen attentively.

"…and so I put on my best battle face and told that mangy Shadowclan cat, oh hello you two!" Northwind paused in his tail and gave the kits a warm smile. The brothers mewed their greetings and quickly nestled up beside Leopardkit to hear the tale.

"Now where was I… ah yes. Well that Shadowclan cat shouted for help and two of his clan mates came rushing to defend him. After the battle I learnt that this was Oakfoot, son of Miststar. So it was 3 against one, I tripped over a she cat and gave her a slashed leg but the other two ganged up on me." Northwind paused in his tail, his eyes wide.

"Then I saw a brown blur barrel into Oakfoot. It was Harestar! Though he was Hareflight then of course. He took on those two shadowclan rats single pawed. The battle was won and Windclan had successfully defended our land." The elder finished his tale, his eyes glinted with amusement as he looked at the kits.

"I wanna be like Harestar one day!" Leopardkit crowed , raking his small claws in the air. The 3 elders chuckled. Not wanting to be beaten, Needlekit tried his own claw rake. "No you won't! Because I'll be leader"

 _And I will_ He vowed to himself.


	3. Blood on the Moors

**Blood on the moors**

"Got you!" Needlekit yowled in victory as he pinned his brother down. Patchkit squealed in mock terror, and flailed his legs around. "Oh mighty Needlestar…. I surrender." With an affectionate lick, he got off his brother and the smaller tom got back up on his feet. A few tail lengths beside them, Firekit and Weedkit stared, their eyes as wide as baby owls as they watched their older denmates fight. The she-kits of Grasseyes had been born just a moon ago and had taken to following the older kits around, sticking to them like shadows.

By the Tallrock, Harestar and Rabbitleap were deep in conversation, their ears twitching as they mewed in hush tones.

Leopardkit who had watched from the side lines stepped forward. "My turn!" The older kit mewed and got into a crouch.

Needlekit turned towards his brother and nodded. In unison, both kits leaped forward. The two fell into Leopardkit's ready stance and the trio began wrestling in the dirt. It was only when Needlekit heard the rustling of the gorse tunnel that he broke off from the fighting. He scurried towards the sides of the entrance and gave a sniff of the air.

The familiar scent of Blizzardstorm filtered into his nostrils and before long, the massive white warrior had entered the camp. Behind him came Badgerclaw and Beebite. Needlekit ran up to his father, nuzzling his muzzle. "Playing mock battle eh?" His father purred in amusement.

"Me and Patchkit were winning too!" Blizzardstorm chuckled and gave him a swift lick on the forehead. "Good good. Now stay out of trouble." His father lifted his head and went to give Patchkit a greeting of his own.

With their father next to Patchkit, his younger brother appeared as small as a mouse. He recalled when it had taken their mother a moon to coax Patchkit out of the confines of the nursery. Now Patchkit was as fierce as any clan kit. A surge of pride went through Needlekit seeing how much he had changed.

The sudden smell of blood and fear wafted in from the gorse tunnel. His pads picked up the vibrations of many cats moving through. From the shadows burst out Specklepelt and Thistlefur, their pelts covered in cuts that oozed scarlet blood. Behind them, Mountainface padded into camp. The flat faced tom was carrying Larkpaw by the scruff. The smaller cat looked worst for wear, sporting a deep gash on her shoulder.

 _What happened?!_ Needlekit gapped at the cats in shock

By the Tallrock, Harestar looked up from his meal and bounded over to the patrol. "Who did this?!" He demanded, looking at Specklepelt. The she cat glared at the ground, her claws digging into the dirt. "Shadowclan patrol" She spat, her tail lashing. "They ambushed us near fourtrees while we were coming back from the border."

"How many of them attacked you?" Rabbitleap snarled as he gazed at the wounded cats.

"Five of them. Oakfoot himself led the patrol." Mountainface rumbled after he had gently placed Larkpaw down. The commotion had drawn the cats who had remained in camp out of their nest. A crowd had gathered around the patrol, frantic questions being thrown at the patrol

Meadowstep had already moved out of the nursery, sweeping Patchkit and Needlekit with her tail close to her. Patchkit gave a mewl of protest but a quick stare from Blizzardstorm shushed him up. The white warrior had moved closer to his family and his pelt brushed against Meadowstep..

Amongst the crowd weaved Blackwind and Fawnpaw. The medicine cats made their way to the front and got to work, applying a poultice to the wounds of the cats. "Specklepelt, Thistlefur… come to my den at once. Fawnpaw, help Larkpaw inside and prepare some marigold for her shoulder gash." The commanding tone of Blackwind squashed any protest from the injured cats and they followed her into the den.

The tabby nodded and helped the pinkish grey she to her paws. The apprentice leaned against her and limped towards the medicine den. Needlekit prayed to Starclan that Larkpaw healed from her wounds.

Only Mountainface remained. He was the only one who had managed to sustain the least amount of damage from the battle. The tom had a grim look as he turned his green eyes on Harestar. "Oakfoot threatened us. He said…that Windclan was too weak to defend its borders. We managed to drive them off but…"

 _Does that mean Shadowclan will be back?_ Needlekit's fur bristled at the thought.

"Surely you mean to fight?" Fleetfoot hissed. The grey and white warrior's lips were curled in a snarl. Mews of agreement were heard from the gathered cats. "They hurt my daughter! Shadowclan must pay!" Cloudspots grunted. The senior warrior had been silent so far but his green eyes seemed to burn with rage.

"This was an unprovoked attack Harestar." Rabbitleap mewed to his leader. "We've had three moons of peace. I wouldn't put it past Miststar to see the return of the fighting." Harestar closed his eyes for a heartbeat before opening them.

"I agree Rabbitleap. Shadowclan must pay for this treachery." The tom's deep mew rumbled. Fleetfoot and Cloudspots nodded in approval while the queens exchanged anxious glances with each other. The windclan leader padded towards the Tallrock and jumped. There was no need for a gathering. The whole clan was here.

"Tomorrow, we shall launch an attack to the heart of Shadowclan territory. Their dawn patrol will find battle ready Windclan cats who are not cowed by their empty threats!"

Cheers and yowls of approval rippled through the clan. Needlekit wondered which cats would be selected to join the patrol. He glanced at his father worried.

"I will personally lead the patrol myself. I want Blizzardstorm, Sootfur, Cloudspots Petalstorm and Moorpaw in the patrol." He turned to his deputy. "Rabbitleap, I leave the defense of the camp to you. "

The grey tom nodded and gripped his claws into the dirt. "No Shadowclan cat will get a mouse length near the walls." He vowed.

Harestar gave a grateful smile to the deputy. "The cats that I have called, do the necessary preparations. Rest well. I plan to leave before dawn. Clan dismissed." He leaped off the Tallrock and went to speak with Rabbitleap and Fleetfoot.

Meadowstep sighed and turned to Blizzardstorm. "Be safe out there... I don't want our kits to grow up without a father." Needlekit climbed over her tail and bounded to him "Tell us all about the battle when you come back!"

"Yes yes!" Patchkit exclaimed, jumping to and fro.

The white warrior smiled and nosed his kits. "Of course, I will. Tell you what. I'll bring the both of you a tuft of Shadowclan fur."

"Now don't excite them too much. They won't be able to sleep." His mother chided. She lowered her head and nudged him and Patchkit back towards the den.

 _I'm not tired!_ Needlekit silently protested. It was only when Patchkit yawned that he felt the shakiness of his legs. As Meadowstep led him and his brother into the den, he waved his tail in goodbye to his father. Blizzardstorm nodded and disappeared into the warriors' den.

As soon as they entered the nursery, Meadowstep laid in their nest and Needlekit and his brother curled close to her belly. Soon, he fell asleep, feeling the soothing licks of his mother over his pelt.


	4. A Taste of Death

**A taste of death**

It was not yet sunhigh when the brothers awoke. Needlekit had quickly eaten his morning meal and waited just a few paw lengths away from the camp entrance. Beside him sat Patchkit. His brother's tail flicked impatiently every few heart beats.

The camp had been in a frenzy when Needlekit had opened his eyes. Rabbitleap had placed a close watch around the gorse walls. Patrols of three left the camp every hour. The whole clan was on high alert.

"Do you think they won?" Patchkit mewed curiously. Needlekit turned to his brother and shoved him lightly with a paw. "Don't be mousebrained Patchkit. Of course, they won. Windclan won't be defeated cats that eat crowfood for dinner."

"Don't be so sure on that." A mew sounded behind them. Leopardkit had left the medicine den. Needlekit had seen him and his mother go to visit Thistlefur. "How's Thistlefur?" Needlekit asked, his head tilting curiously.

"Father is fine." The speckled kit replied. "Blackwind told Feathertail that she'll keep him in the den for a few more days before he can return to warrior duties." Needlekit nodded. As he gazed at Leopardkit, he saw how big the tom had gotten. The tom was almost six moons old. It wouldn't be long before Harestar made him an apprentice.

"Why don't you think Windclan will win?" Patchkit mewed, his amber eyes narrowing at the bigger kit. Leopardkit shrugged. "I don't know. I have this feeling in my belly you know? I think something bad is going to happen."

Needlekit snorted, his tail flicking. "You're just being paranoid. I told you not to eat that big mouse for dinner." Leopardkit rolled his eyes and made his way to Feathertail. The grey queen was in a conversation with Needlekit's own mother Meadowstep. They were most likely discussing the battle. All of the clan was.

Needlekit was almost going to ask Patchkit to follow him when he felt the Gorse tunnel shake. The scent of blood and Windclan could be smell. Needlekit turned excited eyes towards Patchkit. "Their back!" He exclaimed to his brother.

Hare'stars patrol thundered into the camp. The leader had a torn ear and the tom's right hind leg was bleeding. Behind him streamed the other cats that had gone on the patrol. Sootfur's black pelt was stained with blood and the white patchs on Cloudspot's fur were covered red. Petalstorm and Moorpaw soon padded into camp and on their backs, they carried a bloodied white form.

 _Blizzardstorm!_ Needlekit realised in horror. He bounded over to the warriors who were in the process of laying down the massive tom. He must had been so heavy that it required two cats to take him back.

It was only when he saw the faint rise and fall of his father's chest that Needlekit realised that Blizzardstorm was still alive. The kit sent a prayer to Starclan, thanking them for keeping his father alive.

"Out of the way!" The voice of Blackwind shook him out of his thoughts. The dark she cat was trying to help Blizzardstorm into her den. In the end it took the help of Beebite and Mountainface to carry him towards the medicine clearing.

Needlekit and Patchkit made a beeline for the medicine den. Meadowstep was quick to leap infront of them. "Let Blackwind and Fawnpaw heal your father… They can't do that with you two around."

Needlekit wanted to protest but he stopped. _She's right. We'd just get in the way_. "Yes mother…" He mewed. "Yes mother." His brother echoed. They turned their attention back to Harestar who was relaying the battle back to the cats.

"… met their dawn patrol near the marshes. There were five cats. We fell on them but one of the apprentices was sent to get help. I sent Moorpaw after her. He managed to intercept her but the their hunting party heard the sounds of battle." He paused and turned to Meadowstep.

"I saw Blizzardstorm turn to fight three cats. It seemed the strength of Tigerclan was flowing through his paws. One of their cats got the jump on him. He used the killing bite."

Gasps rose from the clan.

"Cowards! Are they rogues?" Beebite snarled, lashing her tail.

"Dishonourable rats!" Rasped Northwind. The elder along with his den mates had padded out of the den to hear the patrol's report.

Harestar nodded. "Blizzardstorm managed to get the tom off him before his teeth punctured fully but…" The Windclan leader trailed off before continuing his report. "Blizzardstorm's sacrifice gave us the courage to fend off their reinforcements. We sent them back to their camp with their tails between their legs."

Cheers of approval rang through the clan.

 _What about Blizzardstorm?!_ Needlekit thought. They had fought and Blizzardstorm was wounded. Harestar seemed to stop his report and bounded for the Tallrock.

"Cats of Windclan! I can think of no better time than to appoint a new warrior." The clan cats parted and Moorpaw was nudged forward by Honeytail. Despite the scratches that adjourned the tortiseshell's flank, the tom looked eager and ready.

"I, Harestar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." The clan leader spoke the ancient words of tradition and turned his gaze on Moorpaw.

"Moorpaw ,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do Harestar." Moorpaw mewed, looking at his leader.

"Then from this day forth, you shall be known as Moorfire. Starclan honours your bravery and ferocity in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan."

"Moorfire! Moorfire!" The clan erupted in cheers, yowling the tom's new name to the sky.

Needlekit joined in the cheers, his amber eyes staring at the warrior. He wanted to feel happy for the big apprentice but his thoughts kept going to his father. When Harestar dismissed the clan, Meadowstep nudged him and his brother towards the nursery.

"Will Blizzardstorm be okay?" Patchkit piped up.

"He'll be fine." Meadowstep replied. "Your father is a strong warrior. It'll take more than that to bring him down." Needlekit however saw the flicker of doubt in his mother's eyes. _You're lying!_ Needlekit thought. Needlekit felt sick. He had seen his father covered in blood, his snowy white pelt stained red. He gave a silent prayer to starclan as Meadowstep led them towards the nursery. "Some sleep will do the both of you good. We'll visit your father tonight. He should be feeling better then."

 _Please Starclan! Let Blizzardstorm live!_

* * *

It took Blizzardstorm three days to die. When Needlekit had visited his father, he found the tom's neck covered in cobwebs. They blended with his white fur, making his neck glisten in the moon light. The tom was asleep. Either that or the pain had knocked him out.

On the second day, Blackwind has used all her comfrey to heal Blizzardstorm's neck. The tom had not woken up though he still drew breath.

On the third, his father had breathed his last. Not even the skills of both Blackwind and Fawnpaw could save him from death. At night, the clan had taken the white warrior into the clearing and covered his body in sweet smelling herbs. Meadowstep herself had personally cleaned the blood from his fur with a wad of damp moss.

Now she laid next to the body, pressing into the body with a quiet dignity Needlekit hoped to reach one day. Patchkit had wailed for a good amount of time, now he sat next to his brother. Both kits buried their nose deep into Blizzardstorm's flank. Northwind was on the opposite side. The tom had mentored Blizzardstorm and Needlekit knew that his father treated the elder as if he was his own kin.

Harestar sat near Blizzardstorm's head. He was whispering something to the tom. _Is he apologising for leading Blizzardstorm into battle?_ Needlekit felt a stab of sympathy for the leader. He was not to blame. Shadowclan was.

The five cats stayed like that through the whole night, as the clan said their final goodbyes to Blizzardstorm and wished him good hunting. He pressed closer to his father's body. He stared at the sky and saw the stars of silverpelt stretched out infront of him. _Was Blizzardstorm watching his mate and kits from the boundaries of Starclan?_

He raised his head, hoping that his father could see him before turning back and continuing the vigil.

When the sun rose on the moors the next day, Needlekit lifted his head and made a single vow.

 _Shadowclan will pay for this._


	5. No Longer a kit

**No longer a kit**

"...from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Needlepaw." Harestar spoke. They Windclan leader switched his gaze to the crowd of cats that had gathered beneath the Tallrock. Needlepaw shivered at those words, excitement bubbling within him. He would finally begin his warrior's training!

"Badgerclaw." The striped tom padded forth. His gaze was cool and even as he looked at Harestar. "You had an excellent mentor in Blizzardstorm and you are one of Windclan's fiercest warriors. I entrust you in passing all that you know to young Needlepaw."

Badgerclaw nodded and stepped infront of him. Needlepaw looked at his new mentor and touched noses with him. A few tail lengths beside him stood Patchpaw. His brother had been given Fleetfoot as a mentor and the black and white tom looked at him excitedly.

"Patchpaw, Needlepaw!" The clan began to cheer. Meadowstep was the loudest, looking at her sounds with pride. Needlepaw puffed out his chest as he looked at the clan. When the cheering finally died down, the brothers bounded over to their mother. The stars of silverpelt were already in the sky when the ceremony was complete.

Meadowstep was quick to shower them with licks. "Oh my sweet sons, Blizzardstorm would be so proud of you…" She purred as she gazed at them. Needlepaw hoped she was right. A quick grunt from Badgerclaw alerted him that the warrior was behind him.

Needleplaw turned around to look at his mentor. "Can we go out now?" He asked, his tail flicking impatiently.

Badgerclaw shook his head. "Not yet, we're not Shadowclan cats Needlepaw. I want you to rest and be up at Sunhigh."

"Oh!" He squeaked, embarrassed. He nodded. "Go and eat with your new denmates. We'll be going on the tour of the territory tomorrow. I want you ready."

"Yes Badgerclaw!" Needlepaw mewed. The tom nodded and padded away.

Patchpaw looked at Needlepaw and gestured with his tail. "Come on! Larkpaw and Leopardpaw are already eating." Needlepaw padded towards the two apprentices and sat down beside Leopardpaw. The tom had been apprenticed just a moon ago and had been given Sootfur as a mentor.

"Hey you two, hungry?" Larkpaw asked. The apprentice had healed from her wounds and now sported an ugly shoulder scar. Nonetheless, she was as strong as ever.

"Starving." Needlepaw answered, feeling his belly rumble. Larkpaw nodded and tossed them a rabbit and a vole she had been saving on the side. "We saved you two some dinner before the elders took it all."

"Thanks!" Patchpaw purred before digging into the vole. Needlepaw mewed his own appreciation and bit into the rabbit. The meat was flavourful and warm and he savoured every bite. Within a few quick mouthfuls, he had devoured most of the morsel.

"We've already made the both of you nest." Leopardpaw mewed. "Using some of _my_ most." Larkpaw put in. "Really? Thanks, Larkpaw." His brother mewed. Needlepaw followed suit, rising to his paws. He buried the bones and headed towards the apprentices den.

"Sleeping so soon?" Larkpaw asked. "I want to be full of energy tomorrow! I won't have it if I stay up late." He replied. He stalked towards the den and ducked his head. Blazepaw was already sleeping.

The tom was already tiptoed over him and headed towards the freshly made nest. He pressed down on the moss, flattening it before he laid down. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Sometime later, Needlepaw felt the familiar scent of his brother fill the space beside him. The smaller tom's frame pressed close and soon, both brothers slept.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Needlepaw left the camp. Infront of him Badgerclaw moved forward with long legs. The young apprentice found it hard to keep up with is mentor. Behind him, Fleetfoot and Patchpaw were in the rear. The grey and white tom walked slower, allowing his smaller apprentice to keep pace.

Badgerclaw stopped abruptly and Needlepaw nearly bumped into him.

"Why did we sto-" He paused in his words as he stared at the sight before him.

He had heard tales from the warriors of what Windclan's territory was like. Of open moors and clear blue skies. How it felt to feel your whiskers touching the wind as you ran at full speed.

Their tales did not disappoint. The rolling hills of the moorlands seemed to stretch on forever, the illusion only to be broken with Highstones reaching towards the skies. The sky was filled with clouds that looked like sheep's wool.

And the wind. The gorse walls had kept the camp well and secluded but out in the open, Needlepaw felt his fur flying as the breeze hit him.

The scent was of heather and rabbit and grouse and grass. The air was fresh. It was unlike anything the young apprentice had ever seen.

"Impressed?" Purred Badgerclaw. Needlepaw nodded, taking in the sights. "Enough sight seeing then." His mentor nudged him forward. Fleetfoot and Patchpaw took off as well, albeit in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" He asked when Badgerclaw over took him. "I'm going to show you outlook rock." He replied before breaking off into a run.

"Try to keep up!" He called back, the lithe tom turning into a black streak. Alarmed, Needlpaw bounded after him, his paws thundering the earth as he tried to follow his mentor.

Badgerclaw stopped once he reached a large stone and Needlepaw skidded behind him. He panted trying to catch his breath. He had never run that far before and he shook his head, trying to clear his head.

His mentor looked at him and purred. "In time, your legs will grow and strengthen until you can run from the camp to fourtrees without needing to take a break. For now, come an sit on outlook rock."

"Okay." He mewed and digged his claws into the stone, pulling himself up.

His eyes widen as he sat upon the rock. Badgerclaw leaped up beside him. "What do you see?"

"Everything!" He could see the top of the great oaks , and the farm where he heard the faint barking of the dogs at dawn. The canopy of Thunderclan's forest was within view and northwards, the bogs and marshes of Shadowclan territory

Badgerclaw guffawed. "Not everything Needlepaw. The rock doesn't give us view of riverclan's territory. And our world is much bigger. There are lands foreign and strange beyond Highstones."

His mentor jumped off the rock and beckoned him to follow. Needlepaw landed with a thud and scrambled after him. They moved through the heathers and approached fourtrees.

To Needlepaw, it seemed the great oaks seemed to touch the sky. Their canopies shrowded in darkness as he looked up. As the sun passed passed through, the sunlight filtered through the branches and the ground was illuminated with the patterns of the trees.

"Can you smell it?" He heard his mentor ask. Needlepaw sniffed in the air, taking in the scents surrounding him. He was overwhelmed by the scent of the forest and its prey. While Windclan's moors were fresh and clear, the forest felt packed and heavy. There was more mouse and vole scent compared to Windclan's rabbit.

"The first step to victory is knowing your enemy Needlepaw. These woods belong to Thunderclan and their cats are larger and heavier. You can smell the difference of their forest to our moors. Learn to memorise it and commit it to memory for one day you will meet these cats in battle."

"Yes Badgerclaw." Needlepaw nodded. Badgerclaw veered to the left. As they neared their destination, Needlepaw could hear the sound of rushing water. It was as loud as thunder.

"We're approaching the gorge. Make sure to watch your step!" Badgerclaw called over the sound of the water. Needlepaw made sure to keep clear of the edge. He padded beside his mentor, making sure to put Badgerclaw between him and the river.

"This is the gorge and beyond that, Riverclan territory. They specialise in swimming and they mostly eat fish. Their cats have sleek fur and they are much heavier than us Windclan cats."

Needlepaw twitched his nose at the thought of eating fish. He couldn't believe any cat would choose to eat something slimy compared to the flavourful meat of rabbit.

"Are we fighting with Riverclan?" He asked, curious. He had never seen Windclan warriors come back with wounds that smelled of the river.

Badgerclaw shook his head. "We haven't had a battle with Riverclan for many moons now. Harestar's trying to foster an alliance with Pikestar."

 _Are alliances normal?_ Needlepaw wondered. He realised that Badgerclaw had padded away from the gorge.

* * *

They walked for awhile, with Badgerclaw explaining the histories of the four clans until they neared a flat surface of stone that seemed to stretch for miles. The smell was foul and aridic and Needlepaw recoiled at the stench.

"Gross! What is that!" He hissed, his ears flattening against his head.

"That, my young apprentice is the Thunderpath. The twoleg monsters use it to travel." Needlepaw had heard the tales of the monsters. Twolegs would sit in their bellies and when they got out, they would be perfectly fine.

"Do not ever cross the Thunderpath alone Needlepaw. Senior warriors have died on that path before and I hope you do not join Starclan too early." Badgerclaw's words were firm and Needlepaw nodded.

He looked across the Thunderpath and smelled the stench of shadowclan. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're already familiar with Shadowclan's scent." Badgerclaw rumbled. The tom's tone had changed and Needlepaw saw his long claws unsheathe and dig into the earth.

 _He's lost kin to Shadowclan too hasn't he._

"Their cats specialise in night hunting and ambush tactics." His mentor snorted. "They are as cowardly as they are fox-hearted." Needlepaw couldn't help but agree.

He looked at his mentor, amusement in his eyes. "They smell like crowfood don't they." Badgerclaw purred. "Worst than that." The two broke into laughter and Badgerclaw turned back towards the direction of camp.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you hunting and teach you how to chase rabbit." Needlepaw's tail shot up with excitement. "Yes yes!" He cheered, skipping around his mentor. The sun was beginning to set when Badgerclaw's tour of the territory was done.

As the two cats padded back to camp, Needlepaw couldn't help but think that he was finally a true Windclan cat. Soon he would fight in battles and hunt to feed the elders and kits. He would finally contribute to the clan.


	6. A Cold Gathering

**A Cold Gathering**

The rabbit was just several tail lengths away, nibbling hungrily at the uncovered patch of grass. Needlepaw was surprised that the creature hadn't spotted him yet. Slowly, he gathered up his haunches, making sure that he was still downwind.

With a burst of speed, he exploded out of the bushes. He felt his pads sink into the earth as his hind legs propelled him forward. The rabbit raised its head and saw him. Its eyes seemed to widen in terror as it bolted. Needlepaw continued his chase, ensuring that he stretched his legs with every paw step. The blood was pounding in his ears as he began closing the distance between him and his prey.

The rabbit was only a fox length away from him. He lunged at the creature, aiming for its soft neck. His teeth sank into the flesh and he tasted blood in his mouth. He held the creature down as the life seeped out of it and he gave a prayer to Starclan for his catch.

Behind him , Badgerclaw and Moorfire trailed out of the bushes. His mentor had a proud look on his face and even Moorfire seemed impressed. "Well done Needlepaw!"

He let go of the rabbit and dipped his head in gratitude. On his first hunting party, he had let a rabbit slip out of his paws. The patrol had returned with fewer freshkill and embarrassment burned in his paws.

It was leafbare and the moorlands were covered in a blanket of white. The apprentice den was full once more, with Firepaw and Weedpaw joining their former denmates. Firepaw had been given Honeytail as a mentor and Rabbitleap himself had requested to train Weedpaw.

The den felt cramp sometimes, with sleeping cats surrounding him. Needlepaw couldn't stretch like he used to. Though he didn't refuse the warmth that his denmates provided on the cold nights.

The patrol was lucky that they had even caught the rabbit in the first place. He felt his stomach rumble and he gulped down the saliva that filled his mouth. He pushed the thought of hunger clan would be fed first.

"We should head back to camp. Beetlenose said that a blizzard is coming." Moorfire mewed. Badgerclaw nodded and picked up the rabbit. Soon the three were heading back to camp.

The hunting party approached the hollow. Outside the camp entrance, Specklepelt and Cloudspots kept watch. Leafbare was hard for all the clans but in recent years, Shadowclan had increased their raids during the snowy season. Harestar had ordered a constant watch on the camp's perimeter.

"Is that rabbit I smell?" Specklepelt asked, bending down to examine the catch the patrol had brought back. "Needlepaw caught it." Badgerclaw replied. Cloudspots sniffed the piece of fresh kill. "He's turning into a mighty fine hunter." The black and white warrior acknowledged.

"Take the rabbit to the elders Needlepaw." Badgerclaw mewed, turning to look at the gorse bush where the elders made their home. " Fernbreeze grows weaker every day. Perhaps some food will help her regain her strength."

Needlepaw nodded and picked up the rabbit in his jaws, He lifted his head, making sure that the piece of prey didn't drag across the snow covered floor. Inside the Elder's den, Fernbreeze was huddled in between Northwind and Beetlenose. Northwind's heavy furred pelt formed suitable shelter against the cold. Beetlenose was licking the top of the old she cat's head, soothing her with smooth rasps of his tongue.

"Ah… Needlepaw, your brother was here earlier to change our bedding. Are you looking for him?" Beetlenose mewed gazing at the apprentice. Needlepaw shook his head and dropped the rabbit infront of Fernbreeze. "I was hoping that some warm freshkill would help her." He replied, flicking his tail at the dark brown she cat.

Northwind purred his thanks and nosed the sleeping elder awake. "Needlepaw brought a rabbit you old badger, come and eat it."

Fernbreeze blinked at the rabbit, tilted her head, as if she couldn't figure out why the piece of fresh kill was infront of her. Needlepaw thought that she would push it away and held his breath. Was the rabbit not to her liking?

He breathed a sigh of relief when Fernbreeze took a bite of the morsel. Beetlenose looked gratefully at Needlepaw. "Thank you young un, we'll get her to finish it. It won't go to waste."

Needlepaw dipped his head and exited the den, his belly still growling. He looked at the freshkill pile. It was a meagre heap with only a few scrawny pieces of prey. The rabbit he brought in must have the biggest catch of the day.

Badgerclaw was waiting beside the Tallrock. He padded towards him.

"Get some rest. I asked Harestar to take you to the gathering tonight." The warrior mewed. Needlepaw nodded and his tail curled in excitement. He had only gone to the gathering once with Patchpaw and Meadowstep. That had been three moons ago. He headed towards the apprentice's nesting area and curled up into a tight ball. If he wanted to be ready for the gathering , he needed to get some sleep.

* * *

He felt a paw poke into his side and he hissed in annoyance. He opened one of his amber eyes and saw Blazepaw standing over him.

"Get up. We're leaving for the gathering soon." The older apprentice mewed. Needlepaw blinked the sleep from his eyes and got up. He shook his fur, flinging the moss that clung to his pelt onto the ground before heading towards the group.

Harestar was calling all the cats over, beckoning for them to gather with his long tail. Needlepaw picked up his pace and stood beside Badgerclaw.

The cats that were picked aside from Harestar, Rabbitleap and Blackwind were Badgerclaw, himself, Fleetfoot, Specklepelt, Patchpaw, Beebite , Blazepaw, Petalstorm and Feathertail. Rabbitleap did a head count and with a nod to Harestar, the leader flicked his tail, gesturing for the group to move. No elders would be joining the patrol, the oldest cats of the clan were to weak to endure the cold night.

The Windclan cats dashed out of the camp, heading towards fourtrees. Needlepaw kept pace with the warriors. His moons of training having strengthened his legs and hardening his paws. They no longer ached after a hard run and his pads did not cut as easily as they did before.

Before long, they had approached the hollow that fourtrees resided in.

Petalstorm sniffed the air. "I smell Thunderclan." The tortoiseshell mewed. Needlepaw peered through the bushes, seeing the forest cats waiting around the clearing.

With a nod from Harestar, the Windclan cats burst through the bushes, charging down the slope before skidding towards the Thunderclan cats. The forest dwellers yelped in alarm, trying to avoid the Windclan cats. Needlepaw nearly crashed into a dark ginger apprentice who narrowly avoided him. "Watch it!" She hissed , flattening her ears.

"Hello to you too Redpaw" He teased, giving her a cheeky grin. The she cat shot him a glare and padded off to join the other apprentices. Patchpaw padded beside him, looking at the apprentice walk off.

"What's up with her?" His brother asked. Even after 4 moons of training, Patchpaw barely seemed to grow any bigger. Unlike Needlepaw who looked as if he grew every moon, the black and white tom barely reached his brothers shoulder.

"I called her a kit the last time I saw." He chuckled, shaking the snow off him. It was true, when he had first met the Thunderclan apprentice, he thought that she had been apprenticed early. Around the great rock, Thunderclan and Windclan cats mingled around, sharing news or greeting old enemies.

Patchpaw laughed and turned towards the group of apprentices where Redpaw had headed to. Blazepaw was already within the circle, boasting about a recent victory he had against a weasel. "Are you going to join us?" he asked his brother. Needlepaw shook his head. "I'm going to stay here for a bit. I'll see you later." Patchpaw nodded and made his way towards the apprentices.

Harestar had jumped up the great rock and gave a curt nod to Darkstar. The black she cat had led Thunderclan for many moons as evident by her gray muzzle. According to Beetlenose, she had gone through three deputies. Her blue eyes flashed and she mewed a greeting. Both leaders began speaking, all the while flicking their eyes back at the cats.

Fleetfoot and Badgerclaw huddled around a group of warriors. Needlepaw pricked his ears, trying to listen in on their conversation

"…paw chased a dog off our territory a few days ago. Because of that, Darkstar saw it fit to make him a warrior." A brown tabby mewed.

"Oh? A worthy deed. It is good to see that Thunderclan still has its strength." Badgerclaw replied. A noise made him turn around and he came face to face with a grey tabby with white paws, chests and a tail tip "Hello, it's been a long time since I've seen you Needlepaw!" The tabby greeted.

Needlepaw tilted his, his mind trying to remember the tom. Then it clicked. He had met the older apprentice at his first gathering "Oh! Bramblepaw right?" The tom purred and shook his head. "It's Bramble _tooth_ now. Darkstar made me a warrior because I chased off some twoleg mutt that was lurking along our border."

"Really? That's great!" Needlepaw exclaimed though a hint of jealousy burned within. He wanted to earn his name as well. Brambletooth licked his paw and smoothed his head, slicking the fur back. "I haven't seen you for ages. How's the prey running?"

The brown tom gazed evenly at the warrior. "About as good as Thunderclan I suspect." He replied, looking at the tom's scrawny frame. The Thunderclan smirked and dipped his head and padded to join a group of warriors. His muscles rippled beneath his pelt and Needlepaw wondered when he would meet the cat in battle. So far he hadn't fought against the other clans yet, though it wouldn't be long now. He could feel it.

His claws at the prospect of fightin but a yowl from the other side of the hollow broke him out of his thought. The cats of Riverclan had arrived, their fishy scent flooding the clearing.

"They seem to be eating well." A voice mewed beside him. Badgerclaw sat down next to his apprentice. _He's right_ Needlepaw thought. Beneath their sleek coats, the Riverclan cats weren't as scrawny as the rest of the cats at the gathering. Their bellies looked full, and their brank stank of freshly eaten fish. Two cats padded towards Badgerclaw and Needlepaw, a pale ginger she and a younger speckled black tom.

"Egretfoot" Badgerclaw greeted the she cat and eyed the younger tom. "Is this your apprentice?" Egretfoot nodded. "It's good to see you Badgerclaw, this is Blackpaw." She mewed, introducing her apprentice. She nudged her apprentice on the back of the head gently. "Go on, say hi."

The tom dipped his head. "Hullo!" He mewed. Badgerclaw dipped his head and Needlepaw followed suit. Egretfoot padded off, flicking her tail for Badgerclaw to follow. His mentor got up, leaving him alone with the black apprentice.

"I'm Needlepaw" He introduced himself. "Is this your first gathering?" He asked. The Riverclan kit still had kit fluff behind his ear. Blackpaw nodded. "My siblings and I were made apprentices just a few sunrises ago."

"Are you enjoying Apprenticeship?" Blackpaw nodded eagerly. "It's great! Pikestar's mentoring me himself, and I caught a trout with Stormdrift yesterday as well! It's great being the deputy's kit!"

Ah there it was. The way the younger tom held himself, the way he spoke. He held an air of authority that came with his young age.

* * *

The two cats chatted for a while, with Needlepaw learning more about the young cat. For instance, he was the first borne in Stormdrift's litter and his brother was made the medicine cat apprentice. He had sister as well, thought it seemed there was bad blood between the two.

Finally, the shadowclan cats arrived. The marshland cats shouldered their way through the crowd, earning hisses and scoldings from the other clans. At the front of their patrol, a massive reddish brown tabby led them. His eyes sweeping at the warriors as he bounded onto the great rock.

"Whose he?" Blackpaw asked, staring at the tom. "That's Sunglare. He's one of Shadowclan's best warriors but… what's he doing on the great rock? Where's Miststar?" He looked at the base where the deputies sat.

Rabbitleap was there, along with a grey furred tom. He recognized him as Stormdrift. The shape of his head matched Blackpaw. He also saw Gorsewhisker of Thunderclan as well. He heard that the tom had been made deputy recently but there was no sign of Shadepelt. The deputy of Shadowclan was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a new cat had taken his place. Needlepaw had seen the cat once, during his last gathering. It was Finchwing.

The four cats atop the rock spoke for a second before Darkstar stood and gazed at the cats below. "LET THE GATHERING BEGIN!"

Immediately, the murmurings died down and the cats quietened, gazing upon the leaders upon the great rock. "Shadowclan has requested to go first. Let us hear Sunglare's words." Harestar mewed.

The reddish brown tabby dipped his head and looked at the cats below him. "I'm sure you all have many questions as to why I am here. It is because Miststar is dead. Her deputy Shadepelt has joined the ranks of Starclan as well."

Immediately questions were being thrown at Sunglare, demanding to know what happened to the Shadowclan leader and deputy. Sunglare let the clamouring die down before he spoke again. "Their deaths are of no concern to you. Shadowclan's line of succession was left unclear. Fortunately for us, our medicine cat Marshfoot picked me to lead Shadowclan in Miststar's stead and I received my nine lives with the blessing of Starclan.I have chosen Finchwing as my deputy."

The Shadowclan cats began cheering for their new leader. The other clans looked at each other before joining. "Sunstar! Finchwing!" The cats at fourtrees chanted.

Needlepaw looked at the new leader. He must have been a well respected and powerful warrior in order to have his clan mate's support in such a decision.

"We would also like to remind the other clans that just because Miststar and Shadepelt are gone, it doesn't mean that we are weak. Shadowclan dares you to trespass on our territory." Sunstar mewed, throwing a pointed look at Harestar.

Harestar seemed to ignore the new leader's threats and congratulated him on his promotion. "It is good to see that Shadowclan is thriving despite what has happened. Windclan sends our best regards to you Sunstar."

The Shadowclan leader tilted his head but accepted the acknowledgement. Darkstar and Pikestar mewed their congratulations as well.

Thunderclan went up next, with Darkstar announcing the addition of a new warrior. The cats cheered for Brambletooth, welcoming him to their ranks. "We've been scenting more loner activity along the border. Our patrols have been driving them off. There is a possibility that some of these cats might have wandered onto your territories as well. We recommend that you chase them off immediately." The she cat rasped.

The Thunderclan cats yowled their approval, their teeth glinting in the moonlight. _What's gotten them so riled up_ Needlepaw wondered. It wasn't unusual for loners to be chased off anyway.

Harestar went on next, his long tail curled neatly around his paws. "The prey is running well on Windclan's territory. We have two new apprentices Firepaw and Weedpaw. Though they cannot join us today. They were caught trying to hunt a fox on their own."

Chuckles went through the gathered cats. Needlepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as he recalled the day when Firepaw and Weedpaw burst out of the fox's den. He had been on the patrol when that happened and the fox had given him a nasty bite on the shoulder.

"Firepaw! Weedpaw!" The chanting began with Windclan leading. Their voices were among the loudest as they led the cheers. As the voices died down, Pikestar stood up, his green eyes gazing at the cats below.

"Riverclan will go next." He rumbled, his mew sounding more like a growl. "Riverclan has three new apprentices. The kits of Stormdrift are fine additions to the clan. Blackpaw and Honeypaw are becoming fine warriors and Finpaw has decided to take on training as a medicine cat apprentice."

Beside him, Blackpaw beamed with pride as the clans welcomed the new apprentices. As the cheering died down, Pikestar raised his tail for silence. "Before that, Riverclan has something to announce. We have been scenting more Thunderclan scent along the Sunningrocks border." He threw an accusing glare at Darkstar, his emerald eyes blazing.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Darkstar?" The grey tom hissed.

The older she cat glared back, her back fur bristling. "Thunderclan has done no such thing Pikestar, perhaps your warriors should finish their scent training before they can patrol your borders again."

Angered yowls and hisses filled the clearing as Riverclan and Thunderclan cats squared up against each other. He spotted Brambletooth circling a speckled Riverclan she, both warriors throwing curses at each other.

"Is it true?" Needlepaw asked Blackpaw. The young tom shrugged. "We have been catching more forest scents lately. Pikestar might be right."

"Look! Peace warriors! Starclan has covered the moon!" Marshfoot yowled. The Shadowclan medicine cat was looking at the clouds. Needlepaw followed his gaze and saw them cover the moon light, showering fourtrees in darkness.

Darkstar's fur laid flat as she looked at Pikestar. "My cats have done no such thing Pikestar. You would be foolish to start a war in the middle of Leafbare but if it's a fight you want, you will learn that Thunderclan isn't afraid of your threats."

The she cat's tone was firm and commanding and the Thunderclan warriors yowled their agreements. Pikestar glared at Darkstar before turning to the crowd. "I know what I smelled Darkstar. If we catch any of your cats along the border. We'll shred them."

The Riverclan cats roared in approval. Harestar glanced at the two leaders before opening his jaws. "This gathering is over!"

Immediately the cats began to disperse, groups breaking up to join their respective clans. He bade goodbye to Blackpaw as the younger apprentice went to rejoin his clan, heading towards his father Stormdrift.

Needlepaw got up and padded towards the Windclan cats that were gathering around Rabbitleap. Discussions were already beginning by the time Harestar had joined the patrol.

"That was definitely something." Patchpaw mewed. His brother's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Did anything happen in the apprentice's circle?" Needlepaw asked, curious. Patchpaw nodded as the clan began to head back towards the camp. "Redpaw and the new apprentice Honeypaw nearly tore each other's fur off. It took me and some Shadowclan apprentices to break them up!"

He nodded, his eyes darting back to the clearing. Fourtrees was empty now.

"Strang eh? That a leader and a deputy died within days of each other." Feathertail mewed to Petalstorm and Fleetfoot, the three cats walking beside each other. Fleetfoot nodded, his tail swishing the snow beneath his pelt.

"Are you suggesting that Sunglare had something to do with his leader's death?" Petalstorm asked, eyes widening. "Of course not! It could have been anything that claimed their lives. Greencough… rogues." Feathertail snapped. "It's just strange that Starclan would pick Sunglare of all cats to lead Shadowclan."

Fleetfoot grunted as the patrol passed into Windclan territory. "I've fought Sunglare before and I know him to be an honourable and worthy warrior. If Starclan chose him as leader, then who are we to deny otherwise." The two she cats nodded and the patrol was silence once more as Harestar led them back to camp.

Needlepaw pressed close to his brother as the snow began to fall thicker and a chilling wind blew from the north.

The patrol had just gotten into the camp when the blizzard struck. The moor cats retreated into the rabbit warrens that were clustered around the camp as the snow fell on them. He wondered if this was a sign from Starclan of the hard times to come.


	7. The First Battle

**The First Battle**

A quarter moon had passed since the last gathering and already the forest was changing. A thaw had come to the land, slowly melting the snow away. The air was warmer than before and the bone piercing chill had gone away. As the days passed, the rabbits were leaving their burrows and foraging for food.

The lapwings had returned and were building their nests. Even the Weasels had left their dens. Newleaf had come and life was returning to the moors. Despite the changing seasons, Windclan was still tensed. A war was coming. All the cats could feel it and Harestar had ordered the training of their apprentices doubled.

Needlepaw was sent flying into a mound of snow as Badgerclaw threw his attack back. The duo were practicing battle moves near the stony hollow. A few paces away, Sootfur and Honeytail had brought out the younger apprentices to watch. The youngest members of the clan observed the mock battle with wide eyes, while their mentors explained the correct moves to use.

Needlepaw shook the snow off his fur and faced Badgerclaw, tail lashing. He gathered up his haunches and lunged forward, aiming for his mentors muzzle. He latched on and swiped with his his paws, aiming for his face. Badgerclaw flattened his muzzle against his neck, protecting his vulnerable neck and lashed out.

Needlepaw yelped in alarm, letting go and barrelling into the tom's side. He scrambled up and bit Badgerclaw's ear, careful not to draw blood. The two toms wrestled in the snowy patch of grass swiping and biting before Needlepaw weaved under him and pinned him down.

"Give up?" He asked cheekily, playing a claw at his neck. Badgerclaw rolled his eyes. "Alright… you win." He got off the striped warrior, looking at his fellow apprentices. Sootfur nodded at Weedpaw and the grey tabby bounded over.

"You know what to do Weedpaw." The black tom mewed to Rabbitleap's apprentice. The black tom had volunteered to take Weedpaw out on some training while the deputy was doing a border patrol. Weedpaw looked at Needlepaw and got into an attack crouch. _Proper yet sloppy_ He mused. The young's apprentice fur was fluffed out in an attempt to make herself bigger.

She leaped at him. Needlepaw was ready, he reared up on his hind legs and caught the apprentice mid-air, copying the move Badgerclaw had done to him just moments earlier. His paws wrapped around the smaller cat's side. He summoned enough strength and threw Weedpaw a few tail lengths away from him.

The she rolled on the ground and landed with a thud. She got up and charged for him, her paws outstretched. Needlepaw grinned. This was going to an easy fight. He ducked down at a paw swipe that was aimed for his ears and leaped to the side when she lashed out . He tripped the inexperienced fighter easily and pinned her down

"No fair!" Weedpaw complained, squirming to get free. Needlepaw loosened his grip and the grey tabby darted to the side, shaking her ruffled fur. "Better luck next time Weedpaw." Honeytail mewed, her tail flicking. "Needlepaw's had longer training than you. There's no need to feel ashamed."

Sootfur on the other hand was scolding the young apprentice. His eyes were stern as he corrected her posture. Weedpaw huffed and turned her head away from the brown tom. Needlepaw snorted and stuck his tongue out playfully.

* * *

A mew from above the stony hollow alerted Needlepaw to the presence of Rabbitleap and Larkfeather. The pinkish gray she cat and Blazewing had been made warriors a few days after the gathering. He had heard Meadowstep and Greeneyes gossiping about their promotion one day during meal time. His mother had speculated that the two were made warriors to draw the clan's attention away from the business with Thunderclan and Riverclan.

The apprentice den was much more spacious , now that two of their denmates had gone to sleep with the rest of the warriors. Needlepaw finally had a place to stretch his paws at night.

The deputy sat above the hollow, gazing at the sparring apprentices. "Badgerclaw, Needlepaw you're coming with us on a patrol."

Needlepaw tilted his head curious. The dawn patrol had already returned. What was the need? Badgerclaw had the same idea and turned to Rabbitleap. "What for? Cloudspot's patrol came back already."

"Cloudspot said that there was rogue scent near the border with Thunderclan. I have a hunch it was those cats Darkstar chased out of the forest." Rabbitleap replied. "I'd like an experience warrior and a trained apprentice with me, incase we do face danger."

Badgerclaw switched his gaze to Needlepaw before padding up the hollow, his claws pulling himself to stand next to the deputy and Larkfeather. Needlepaw followed, leaving behind the other apprentices and mentors behind.

"Hello Needlepaw." Larkfeather purred at his arrival. He felt his ears flush as the she cat gave him a pleasant smile. "Hey Larkfeather, I'm glad that we get to patrol together again." He replied, his tail flicking casually.

The new warrior nodded. "Yes… we've haven't really gotten the chance since I was made a warrior. Rabbitleap keeps giving me dawn patrols!" She shot a look at the deputy who simply rolled his eyes.

"Let's get moving shall we?" Rabbitleap mewed before turning around. The deputy and his mentor began padding towards the fourtrees border. Larkfeather brushed her tail against his shoulder, beckoning for him to keep up.

The four padded in single file, With Rabbitleap infront while Needlepaw kept to the rear. His ears rotated around, trying to hear for any signs of danger. He could smell the oaks of foutrees in the distance when suddenly, Rabbitleap lifted his tail, signalling for the patrol to get low.

Needlepaw dropped into a crouch, his fur bristling in alarm before he forced it to lay flat. Rabbitleap gestured for them to get beside him. The three warriors crept beside their deputy, gazing down the hill.

Below them, five cats were carrying prey within their jaws. One had a rabbit in its mouth.

"They're stealing Windclan's prey!" Larkfeather hissed, her claws unsheathing. Needlepaw glared at the group and sniffed the air. They weren't clan cats, he would have atleast been able to recognise their scent. No. These were rogues. "They'll pay for that… won't they?!" He hissed softly to the warriors.

The intruders would soon be crossing into Thunderclan territory and any chance of reclaiming their prey would be lost. Needlepaw looked at Rabbitleap, waiting for the deputy to give the order to attack. The grey and white tom's gaze was hardened, as if considering their chances. They were outnumbered yes, but one warrior was worth three rogues. Rabbitleap's eyes narrowed into slits before he burst out of their hiding spot. _Yes!_

"Windclan! ATTACK" He yowled before charging at the rogues, his claws unsheathed. Needlepaw and Badgerclaw shot out of tall grass, with Larkfeather racing behind them. _My first battle!_ The young tom thought as he followed the older cats into the fray.

Rabbitleap lunged at a large black tom. The rogue dropped the rabbit in his jaws and turned to face the deputy. The two cats crashed into each other and began fighting, kicking up grass and dirt as they fought. Needlepaw picked the closest target and pounced on a smaller white tom. The rogue hissed in alarm, raking his claws in the air wildly to throw him off.

Needlepaw tucked his muzzle into his neck, making sure to protect the vulnerable area as he crashed into the tom. He dodged a claw swipe to the ears and slashed his claws across the tom's muzzle. The cat hissed in alarm before pouncing onto Needlepaw. He snarled in pain as he felt teeth sink into his back. He rolled onto the ground instinctively, the moons of Badgerclaw's kicking into his head as he squashed the tom underneath him. The rogue let go and Needlepaw kicked with his hind paws as he shot off the rogue. He turned around, his lips drawn into a snarl as he pressed the attack, raking his claws down the tom's flank. He drew blood from the rogue. The intruder lashed out its hind paw, nicking him in the nose with a claw.

The rogue tried to get free, getting up and running towards the protection of Thunderclan territory. _No mercy!_ He screamed in his head , pinning the tom down and clawing at his haunches, ripping fur and flesh.

"Needlepaw let him go! You've already won." A cry from Rabbitleap threw him back to the battle around him. The deputy had already defeated his opponent, and the black to was already running into the treeline. He looked at the white tom, his fur glistening with blood. He was reminded of his father Blizzardstorm, who had been killed by Shadowclan warriors. He let go of the rogue and the smaller cat immediately limped away as fast as he could, fear in his eyes.

Around him, the sounds of fighting quietened as the rogues retreated, leaving behind their stolen prey. Their fighting style was no match for the training of the Windclan cats and from the looks of it, the patrol didn't sustain any grievous injuries. The bite on his back stung though and he winced as the wind blew against his pelt.

Larkfeather was licking her flanks, trying to clean the blood off her pelt. The red stained her pinkish gray pelt and for a moment, Needlepaw was worried that she was injured. "Are you okay?" He asked, alarmed. The she cat paused in the raspings of her tongue and nodded. "The blood isn't mine. I got it from that tabby." He nodded, relieved.

Rabbitleap was remarking the scent line, making sure that the scent of Windclan was stronger than that of the rogues. Badgerclaw was helping him, spraying the ground. Soon, the two were done. "Let's take the prey back and tell Harestar what happened. Something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye." Rabbitleap growled, dipping his head to pick up the rabbit.

Needlepaw's eyes sweeped across the border, making sure that none of the rogues had stayed behind. Once he made sure that the treeline was cleared, he turn back to follow the patrol back to camp.

* * *

They walked at a slower pace, their injuries wearing them down a bit. By sundown, they saw the gorse barrier with Harestar and Cloudspots waiting for them.

"What happened?" Asked Harestar calmly. The Windclan leader wasn't worried. He could tell that the patrol was victorious due to the lack of fear scent.

"Rogues." Rabbitleap spat as he went to lick a leg wound. "They tried to steal prey but we scared them off. I doubt they'll be back soon."

Harestar nodded and sweeped his tail, indicating for the patrol to head into the camp. Badgerclaw walked behind Needlepaw, nudging him forward. "Make sure you see Blackwind. I don't want that back bite to get infected."

He mewed in acknowledgement as the clan welcomed the patrol back. Praises and mews of encouragement were thrown to the victorious warriors. The other apprentices bounded over to Needlepaw , shooting questions at him.

"Give him some space you weasels!" A stern mew from Fawnpaw made Firepaw and Weedpaw back off. The pretty tabby was sniffing his back bite and pressing a paw on it to stop the bleeding. "Hmm… You'll live, it's not that deep. I'll give you a comfrey poultice to heal your wounds."

Needlepaw winced as the medicine cat apprentice applied the solution to his wounds. He hissed in pain as he felt the sting of the poultice seep into his wounds. Fawnpaw rolled his eyes. "You warriors… You hardly shrug at the strike of a claw but put some herbs in your wounds and you act like day old kittens!"

He opened his mouth in protest. "That's not true! It just hurts is all." Fawnpaw snorted as she finished her work and placed a pawful of cobwebs onto his back. He felt them stick to his pelt and tried to turned his head back to look at what the wound was like. _Did it look gross?_

"No strenuous training for 3 days. I don't you opening up that wound ok?" She mewed, giving him a look that offered no compremise. "Yes Fawnpaw" He grunted as the Medicine cat apprentice went to check on Rabbitleap.

Leopardpaw and Patchpaw bounded up to him. "How was your first battle?" The speckled brown tom purred. He had fought in two skirmishes before and when Patchpaw and Needlepaw were just fresh'paws, they had asked him questions almost immediately after he had returned.

"It was scary at first but… I felt my training just take over me." He replied. He had felt the blood rushing to his ears as he charged into the fray with Larkfeather and Badgerclaw at his sides. The white tom that he had fought was a vicious opponent. He might not have had the training that proper clan cats had but he had fought visciously.

He stared at his claws. They were still stained with his blood. He wondered if the tom was still alive. "It was the same for me I suppose. I needed Sootfur to get a Shadowclan tom over me." Leopardpaw mewed.

"I wish I was there too! I wanted to fight by your side Needlepaw!" Patchpaw mewed. Needlepaw smiled at his brother and pressed his head to the black and white tom's muzzle. "One day you will brother. No Shadowclan cat or Rogue can defeat us when we fight together."

It was true. In a mock battle with Blazewing and Leopard, the brothers had managed to fight the older apprentices to a stand still. They struck in unison, barely giving time for one opponent to recover before another paw strike struck them.

"Needlepaw, come and eat!" A call from the clearing alerted him to the sound of Larkfeather. The she cat was holding a thrush and beckoning him over with her tail. Patchpaw sent him a knowing look to his brother. "Go on! Don't keep your battle mate waiting."

"Oh be quiet!" He mewed back good naturedly before walking over to the she cat. He sat beside her as she bit into the bird. Her pelt brush against him and he felt the heat rush to his face. He took a vole for his own and bit into the rodent, savouring the flavour.

"You were brave today, for your first battle I mean…" Larkfeather whispered quietly to him. He flattened his ears, not used to praise from her.

"T-thanks… I was only fighting for the clan."She smiled and placed her tail on his shoulder. "I'm glad that you're my clan mate Needlepaw and… to be honest." She looked around making sure no cat was close enough to hear. She moved her mouth closer to his ear. "I can't wait for you to become a warrior."

A smile broke through Needlepaw's face.


	8. Other Clan Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

 **Leader:** Darkstar – Old black she cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Gorsewhisker – Fluffy brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Eaglefeather – Brown and white tom

 **Warriors:**

Adderbite - Grey tabby tom with long teeth

Nightstorm – Speckled black she cat(Goldenpaw)

Snowdrift – Pale white she cat

Lightningclaw – Pale ginger tom with a stump of a tail(Thornpaw)

Russetheart – Tortiseshell she cat

Longear – Patchy grey and white tom with unusually long ears

Stoneclaw – Dark grey tom

Tortisefoot – Dark ginger she cat with shorter legs

Bluerobin – Brown tom with white chest and tail tip(Redpaw)

Brambletooth – Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw – Dark Ginger she chat

Thornpaw – Light brown tom

Goldenpaw – Pale ginger tom

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:** Pikestar – Massive grey tom

 **Deputy:** Stormdrift – pale grey and white tom

 **Medicine:** Silverfish – Pale grey she cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat apprentice:** Finpaw – Light white and brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Ripplesplash – Blue gray tom with white chest, paws and tail tip

Willowtail – White she cat with green eyes

Salmonleap – Pinkish grey tom

Mudclaw – Dark brown tom

Splashfoot – Tortiseshell she cat with long legs

Troutfin – Silver tabby tom with long tail

Reedfeather – Brown tom with white tail tip

Iceclaw – Fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Hailwind – Brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Blackpaw – Speckled black tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw – White she chat with brown patches

Littlepaw – Small ginger tom with a torn ear

Wetpaw – Black she cat with green eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** Sunstar – Massive dark ginger tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Finchwing – Speckled brown tom

 **Medicine cat:** Marshfoot – Large brown grey tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Bogflower – Flat faced Tortiseshell she cat

Frogleap – Long legged Grey tom with blue eyes

Jaggedclaw – Fluffy dark brown tom with a white spot above his nose

Weaselfang – Light brown and grey tom with green eyes

Asheye – White she cat with a blinded eye

Cloverleaf – Patchy brown she cat with amber eyes

Sticktail – White tom with a brown limp tail

Lionscar – Golden brown tom with a large scar across his haunches

Ferretbite – Skinny brown tom with green eyes

Aspenfall – Speckle ginger she with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Wolfpaw – Spiky brown tom

Burntpaw – Tortiseshell she cat

Batpaw – Speckled black tom with green eyes

Owlpaw – White tom with piercing green eyes

Toadpaw – Black and white she cat

Ashenpaw – Patchy white and black she cat


	9. An Omen of Peril

**An Omen of Peril**

The sound of crickets chirping could be heard as the two she cats padded into the clearing of fall trees. Near the grey rock stood three other cats. The brown and white tom turned to look at the new arrivals before dipping his head in greeting.

"Greetings Blackwind, Fawnpaw. How's the prey running?" The Thunderclan medicine cat asked. "Fine. Sometimes, I think we have more rabbits than we have clouds in the sky." The black she cat answer. Fawnpaw purred in amusement as she mewed a greeting to the other medicine cats. The newest of the group returned his greeting shyly.

"Hello Finpaw, I'm glad to finally meet you!" Fawnpaw introduced herself to the new medicine cat apprentice. The speckled black tom mewed a greeting in reply. He was small, barely reaching her muzzle but his eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. "Excited to see the moonstone?"

Finpaw nodded eagerly. "Silverfish told me that it's bigger than the great rock!" Fawnpaw laughed, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Where's Marshfoot?" Silverfish asked, the pretty Riverclan medicine was grooming her sleek pelt. The Shadowclan medicine cat usually met up with his fellow medicine cats before they made the journey to the moonstone together. Her mentor shrugged. "He has a new leader to advise. Perhaps he's busy. Besides, Marshfoot wouldn't miss this ceremony for the world."

She spoke with the younger tom for a few more moments before Eaglefeather cleared his throat.

"Apologies if you youngsters wanting to keep gossiping but we should get a move on." The brown and white tom mewed. He had been a warrior once and was one of Darkstar's most trusted advisors. It was said that when he lost his last son to a Riverclan cat, he swore to never raise his paw for bloodshed again.

"If want to reach Mothermouth before sunrise lets go." Eaglefeather turned away and began padding towards the direction of highstones. Blackwind rolled her eyes at Fawnpaw before following the tom. "Try to keep up!" Silverfish mewed to the apprentices before getting up to join the group.

The apprentices padded after their mentors, moving through Windclan territory. They kept close to the border, making sure not to meet any Windclan patrols. Though she doubted her clan would attack the other medicine cats, it was better to be safer than sorry. Tensions were high even after the passing of Leafbare. The group halted infront of the thunderpath just as a monster roared past, its glowing eyes leaving a streak of white as it moved.

Blackwind scanned the horizon, making sure that no other monsters were in sight. In the distance, one was approaching, though it would take some time for it to even near the cats. "Now!" The Windclan medicine cat hissed and the group bolted across the Thunderpath. She felt her paws hit the black stone several times before she finally felt the soft wet grass underneath her paws.

Infront of her, the maw of Mothermouth loomed in the distance. The entrance was shrouded in darkness. Just a few tail lengths ahead, she could see the familiar shape of Marshfoot. The Shadowclan medicine cat waved his tail in greeting before bounding towards them.

"Greetings Medicine cats. Ah… is this the tom of the hour?" The brown and grey tom gazed at Finpaw. Silverfish nodded. "Don't scare him Marshfoot. It's his first time seeing a mangy shadowclan cat like you." The pretty silver tabby teased. Marshfoot chuckled, his whiskers twisting in amusement.

Eaglefeather snorted before he moved into the darkness of Mothermouth, leaving the rest of the medicine cats behind. Silverfish shared a sympathetic glance with Marshfoot before the rest of them moved in.

They walked deeper into Mothermouth with the cats stretching their tails so their companions at the back could keep in touch. Pale blue light shimmered from within a crack in the hard walls. The Thunderclan medicine cat was the first to enter, ducking his head and squeezing through. The other medicine cats followed suit. Fawnpaw felt her shoulders squeeze through the entrance and she went through the gap.

The Moonstone shone in front of the gathered medicine cats. The massive rock reflected the light of the moon around the spacious cavern, coating it in a sea of pale blue. If the stone could be seen from afar, it would have been glowing.

Though she was no stranger to the Moonstone, she always felt small before it. The cavern was warm as if the Moonstone was giving off its own heat. The cats formed a half circle around the rock.

Silverfish was the one to start. "Fellow medicine cats, as you all know, it is our duty to pass on our skills and teachings to the next generation. After many moons, I am proud to say I have found the cat who will carry on my duties when I go to join Starclan."

The others murmured their praise. The she cat turned towards Finpaw. "Step forward young one." As she spoke, Fawnpaw and Eaglefeather parted aside, allowing the black apprentice to move forward.

Silverfish looked at her apprentice with pride. "Finpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

Finpaw gazed at his mentor and nodded. "It is." He said, with conviction in his voice. Silverfish dipped her head and gazed at the moonstone.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will. "

Silverfish made a gesture with her head and Finpaw padded towards the moonstone. The two shared a look before touching noses with the sacred object. They laid on the ground and fell asleep, the two sharing their dreams.

The other medicine cats followed suit. Fawnpaw touched noses with the moonstone, feeling the coldness of its surface with her nose. She felt tired immediately. Her legs buckled underneath her and she fell asleep.

* * *

The grass beneath her paws was coarse and dry. Fawnpaw looked up with shock, taking in her surroundings. In her previous dreams, she would have awoken infront of fourtrees. From what she recalled, she was standing near the river.

"Greetings Fawnpaw." A voice spoke. The apprentice turned away and saw a familiar white face.

"Blizzardstorm!" She mewed, her tail curling in delight at the sight of her old clan mate. When the warrior had died, she had felt guilty for moons, wondering that if she had acted differently, she could have saved the white warrior.

"Your sons have grown into fine apprentices Blizzardstorm. Patchpaw and Needlepaw do Windclan proud." The massive warrior purred, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "I know. I have watched them since died." The tom's eye's filled with sorrow. "If I had fought harder, perhaps my kits would still have a father and Meadowstep would still have a mate."

Fawnpaw glanced at the ground, guilt building within her. A hearty chuckle from Blizzardstorm broke her out of her thoughts. "Of course I am not hear to reminisce about the pass. Come." A flick of his tail gestured for the she cat to follow and Fawnpaw trailed behind him.

The two made their way towards the river. The water was calm as the duo sat by the shore. "Look to the sky." Blizzardstorm grunted. Fawnpaw did as told and her eyes widened in alarm.

From silverpelt, something was falling. It hurled towards the river with great speed, trailing fire and smoke behind it.

"W-what is it?!" She shouted, looking at Blizzardstorm for answers. The tom did not reply. The water reflected the object as it crashed into the river.

"All this has happened before and will happen again." Blizzardstorm mewed.

She woke up.

* * *

"I saw a star falling." Eaglefeather grunted, worry in his eyes.

"I did too… I could not tell the reflection of the river from the sky." Silverfish muttered, her tail lashing. "Is something going to happen to Riverclan?" Finpaw piped up. The black apprentice had been quiet so far as the medicine cats discussed what they saw.

"No. We all saw it. All of the clans will be involved." Blackwind cut in. Fawnpaw looked at her mentor, seeing the fur on her back bristle in alarm. She placed a tail on the older she cat's shoulder, stroking it soothingly.

"All this has happened before and will happen again." She echoed Blizzardstorm's words. "A falling star…. I can't remember such a thing happening in my life time."

Marshfoot coughed, signalling for silence. " There's no use speaking about it here. We should return to our clans. The gathering will happen in another half moon. We shall speak then."

"Aye. Marshfoot is right. Let us go home." Eaglefeather mewed. Slowly, the medicine cats left Mothermouth, the thought of the falling star heavy on their minds.

Fawnpaw looked to the sky of Silverpelt, wondering what their warrior ancestors meant.

 _Tell me Starclan! What is the falling star?_


End file.
